


Taking Care of You

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Wounded, kaymeron, shot in the leg, taking care of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Kay gets wounded during the latest deception and takes out her frustration on everyone around her, including Cameron. When she goes too far and pushes away all that care about her, Kay's not sure who she hurt more... them or herself? All she knows is she has to fix things with her partner before she loses him for good.





	1. A Partner in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florexandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florexandra/gifts).

> This story was inspired by Florexandra, another fellow writer on AO3. We had a recent chat via tumblr about Kay taking a bullet for Cameron and my wheels started moving. A week later, this fic was born. I hope you all enjoy it! Warning: it is a little rough in the beginning, but the ending is worth it! ;)

The team's latest case ended with a bang... literally. In the middle of their deception, a wanted murderer pulled a fast one and opened fire on the team. They managed to apprehend the criminal after Mike shot him in the shoulder, but unfortunately the perp got one last shot off before he did. It should have hit Cameron, but, thanks to Kay's quick reflexes, it missed. Only her reflexes weren't fast enough to avoid being hit herself, which was why Kay was currently sitting in a hospital bed with her leg casted and encased within a plastic boot. At least, that's where Cameron expected her to be. However, when he arrived at the hospital to see her, he was surprised to find that she had checked herself out already. Adjusting his suit jacket that he wore over his usual hoodie/button-down combo, he headed back out to the parking lot and drove to Kay's apartment.

"Cam? What are you doing here?" Asked Kay as she stood in the door gap, propped up by shiny silver crutches.

"The better question is what are _you_ doing here?" He tossed back, crossing his arms.

"Uh, I live here." She retorted, stating the obvious.

"Yes, but you should be in the hospital resting. The doc didn't want you discharged just yet." Cam scolded, but his tone was more worrisome than angry.

" I was starting to go stir crazy." Kay complained. "I needed some space."

"You were there for two days." He reminded her.

"Exactly, that's more than enough time to recuperate." She informed him.

Cameron shook his head and finally asked to come in. In response, Kay hopped backwards to open the door wider, dropping a metal crutch as she did so, causing a loud thump to sound on the carpet. Quickly, he came to her aid, picking it up as he shut the door behind him.

Once she had her crutch back and was stabilized, Cam spoke again, "I can't believe you talked Mike into bringing you home."

"He didn't, he's working." Kay answered truthfully, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Then how did you get home?" He wondered aloud.

Knowing he wouldn't be pleased, she quickly muttered, "I took a cab." then proceeded to make her way to the couch.

"You what?!" Cameron asked exasperatedly as he stared after her.

"It's not a big deal." Kay shrugged off. "I'm perfectly capable."

"No you're not." He argued, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her to the couch. "You were shot 48 hours ago and have one working leg." He paused to help her sit, then joined her on the beige polyester sofa as he finished, "That's the exact opposite of capable."

"Look, Cam, I understand your concern," She replied, propping up her boot with a pillow. "but I can handle myself just fine."

"But you don't have to because the amazing Cameron Black is here." Cam winked, then added another pillow under her foot. After that he grabbed the purple and pink quilt from atop the back of the couch and draped it over her."

"Cam, I'm good." Kay said nicely, hoping he'd take the hint. Unfortunately, he didn't or just didn't care.

Instead, Cameron carried on playing nurse and told her, "Here's the remote in case you want to watch something... oh, let me make you some tea!"

"Cam-" She tried again, but he dashed into the kitchen without looking back.

Returning moments later, Cameron placed a plate of cheese and crackers and glass of water on the coffee table and smiled, "Here's a little cheese platter, the tea will be ready shortly, but I got some water to tide you over... unless you rather have orange juice."

"No, Cam, that's-- Kay began but was cut short.

"Don't worry, later I'll make you something more filling to eat, then you can take some pain meds, but if you're in pain now, I can draw you a bath to soak..." He interjected.

"Cam-" She repeated, very irritated now. It was all too much.

"Oh , your blanket is slipping." He noted. "Here, let me--"

"CAMERON!" Kay snapped, causing his rant to finally end. "STOP!"

"Did you not want the blanket?" Cameron questioned, voice sounding smaller than before.

"No... I don't want _you_. I don't _need_ you." She answered bitterly, letting out her pent up frustration. "I'm a big girl, so stop fussing over me like an infant and just _GO HOME_."

"Kay..." He said taken aback. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"Help? You want to HELP?" Kay queried, voice increasing in volume with each word. "Then, maybe try not being stupid and getting shot at because then we wouldn't have been caught in a big mess, and _I_ wouldn't be in this cast."

"Kay--" Cameron began, feeling horrible, like had been punched in the stomach. He wanted to say something to make it all better. Too bad he didn't know what that was.

"Just go, Cameron." She commanded. "Get out and go home. _NOW._"

"But..." He stammered.

"GO!" She yelled, her face flushing with anger as she sat up straighter and threw the blanket off of her torso.

Feeling ashamed and defeated, Cameron just nodded miserably, walked across the room, and let himself out without another word.

Breathing heavily and radiating anger, Kay sat back against the couch and took some deep breaths. She began to feel better after a few minutes. Then, suddenly, she heard a high pitched noise coming from the kitchen... the tea kettle. Grabbing her crutches, she used them to hoist herself up to a standing position. Once she was up, she hobbled to the small kitchen area where the soft white carpet turned to gray tile flooring. Stopping in front of the stove, she turned off the burner. Figuring she might as well pour herself a cup while she was here, Kay ambled a few feet over to an overhead cupboard that stored her coffee mugs and glassware. Leaning the crutches against the granite counter top, she leaned forward to open the cupboard and grabbed her favorite mug. It was white with sunflowers all over it, delicately hand-painted by her sister, Caroline. Holding it in her hand, she twisted around to grab her crutches. However, she turned too fast, causing her fuzzy sock-covered foot to slide out from under her and her entire self to fall to the ground. With a shriek, she landed on her back, and as she landed, the cup slipped from her grip and shattered into pieces across the tile. On the verge of tears from anger, sadness, and pain, Kay just laid on the floor feeling like an idiot, knowing there was no way she would be able to pick herself back up. What a great week _this_ was turning out to be.


	2. A Friend in Need

"Knock, knock." Dina said aloud while actually knocking on her friend's apartment door. Without waiting for a response, she let herself in and wiped her black stiletto boots on the inside mat. "Kay, darling? Are you here?" Not seeing her friend anywhere in the main living area, she headed toward the kitchen, untying her leather trench coat and dropping it on the couch along with her matching Alexander McQueen bag. Noticing the light was on, Dina decided to peek in before following the short hall to the bedroom. "Kay? Are you ho-Oh my, god! Kay! Are you all right?!" She shouted, finding her best friend sprawled across the floor on her back, with shards of ceramic mug scattered everywhere.

"I'm fine." Kay grunted through gritted teeth, trying to get up yet again but there was nothing close to grab onto, making the task difficult.

Seeing what she was trying to do, Dina called out, "Don't move. Let me clean up the mess first." Then, she located a broom and dust pan in the pantry and got to work. Once the shards were disposed of and the floor was spotless, she came back for Kay. "Here, sweetie, let me--

"No. _Don't_." Kay tossed out angrily. "I can get up myself."

"No, you obviously can't... or you would have done so twenty minutes ago." Dina told her, crossing her arms.

"How did you--" She was about question when Dina interrupted.

"Cameron texted me about twenty minutes ago, saying he had just seen you but that I should come check on you, and I know he wouldn't have left you like this."

Kay sighed, "I fell right after he left, but if you just hand me my crutch--

"No way." Dina said, pulling out a chair from the small dining table for two and plopping down with a cross of her legs. "Not until you tell me what happened between you and Cam."

"Nothing. It's nothing." Kay assured.

"Oh, really? " Dina asked. "Because on the phone he sounded rather upset, and you look like you've been crying."

"It's the pain." Kay insisted with a sniffle. "I haven't taken my pain meds yet."

"Uh huh." Dina replied not buying her excuse, then stuck her leg out, placed her foot on one of her friend's crutches, and slid it closer to herself.

Watching the crutch move further away, Kay rolled her eyes and groaned, "Fine. We had a fight. He was smothering me, getting me things I didn't want, talking a mile a minute, and I just snapped."

"That's it? He was taking care of you, and you yelled at him?" Dina queried. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"I may have also blamed him for my injury." Kay added reluctantly, knowing she was about to get an earful.

"Oh, Kay." Dina started. "No wonder the man's so upset. How could you say something like that to him? You know it's not true. I mean, sure, he can be _dreadfully_ annoying at times and has a tendency to go over the top with most things, but he would never _ever_ do anything to hurt you."

"I know..." Kay responded. "It's just, this is the first time I have been seriously injured on the job. I'm not used to being on house arrest. I _do_ the arresting, not the other way around."

"Yes, you do, and you do it well. You know why that is?" Dina asked. Then, without waiting for an answer she replied, "Because you know how to take control of a situation. _However_, since Cameron has entered the picture, he's taken some of that control away, hasn't he? I think that's what's truly bothering you."

"I guess so." Kay relented, thinking about how much simpler her job was before Cam and his team got involved. They _have_ helped a lot, but it has required her to step back a bit and trust in crazy schemes that she doesn't always fully understand. It's definitely unnerving. However, she always put those feelings aside because at the end of the day, the schemes worked and the team got the job done. Except, this time things didn't end perfectly. Kay got shot, cranking those unnerving feelings up several notches to straight up terrified.

"I know so," Dina went on. "but, Kay, you know better than most that you can't control everything that happens in life."

Kay immediately thought of her sister. She had killed herself years ago, and Kay definitely had no control over that situation. When a person is so emotionally troubled, there's really nothing any one person can do to fix them. With that thought in mind she said, "No... you can't."

"No one can." Dina reiterated her point. "Not even Cameron Black, as amazing as he may claim to be."

"I owe him an apology." Kay noted more to herself than Dina as she wiped a tear that suddenly ran down her cheek. Deciding she was done being an emotional mess and a bad friend she questioned, "Can I have my crutches please?"

"No, you don't need _crutches_." Dina said, sliding the closest one even farther away from her friend before standing and walking over to her. Squatting down, she helped Kay to a sitting position and added with a smile, "You need a _friend_."

Giving a small smile back, Kay nodded then accepted her friend's help to the newly vacated dining chair. Once she was sitting comfortably, Dina went back to collect the crutches and leaned them against the table.

Standing next to her friend, Dina inquired, "What more can I do? Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Cameron." Kay blurted, knowing she needed to make things right as soon as possible. "I need to talk to Cameron."

"Where's your phone?" Dina asked. "I can get it for you, _or_ I can call him on mine and tell him to come over if you rather chat in person."

Kay thought for a moment, remembering the pained look on Cameron's face as he left her apartment. She had really hurt him. Therefore, chances were low that Cam would actually answer her call or want to come back over anytime soon... but she _had_ to talk to him. She _had_ to fix things.

"Let me at least take you somewhere more comfortable." Dina offered. "Then, you can figure out what to--

"That's it." Kay interjected, an idea forming in her mind. "I think I know how to make things right with Cam... but I'm going to need your help."

Sharing a smile to show she was pleased with Kay's admission, Dina was ready to do whatever she could to aid her friend. "All right, darling, what's the plan?"

Kay was biting her lip, nervous about her plan, but after Dina's agreement to help she smiled. Though she liked doing things own, sometimes it was good not to, especially with friends like hers. Yeah, she really did have the greatest friends.


	3. A Relationship in Need

After working on the mechanics of some new tricks with the guys, Cameron sulked back to his apartment a few blocks away. With his hands in his coat pockets and shoulders slumped forward, Cameron felt a cool fall breeze nip at his nose as he walked along the sidewalk. Working on a new trick was always the perfect distraction from relationship drama. It always made him feel better when he was down... but not this time. This time was different. Cameron couldn't get Kay out of his head, especially the last words she spat at him. She had been _so_ angry with him, and he had deserved it, all of it. After all, Kay was right. _He_ was the reason she was shot. Cameron just really hoped Kay could forgive him one day, but even if she did, He didn't think he could ever forgive himself.

Cameron thought about how bad he had screwed up all the way home. Just as the sun finished setting, he arrived at his building and nodded to Norm, the elderly doorman. After exchanging brief pleasantries, Cameron entered the building and took the elevator all the way to the 18th floor because a magician at the top of his career deserved to be on the top floor. At least that's what he told himself when he leased the place.

The apartment building wasn't super swanky with chandeliers, high vaulted ceilings, or marble floors. Cameron wasn't that posh or conceded. It didn't even have those elevators that opened right into the apartment. Instead, they opened to a long hallway, carpeted in a mixture of beige and brown hues. Turning left, he made his way all the way down to the end of the hall where he faced a mahogany door that matched the dark hues in the carpet perfectly and was an appealing contrast from the ivory colored walls. _Home sweet home_. Cameron thought to himself as he twisted the key in the lock and threw open the door to reveal mahogany floors that matched the rest of the mahogany furnishings, including his kitchen cupboards, coffee table, side tables and accents on his black leather couch. The space was open concept, warm, and comforting to Cameron. At least it was for all of ten seconds until he closed the door a realized the light was on. He was sure he had turned it off before he left, but then again, he _was_ in a rush to see Kay. Cameron was shaking off the concern as he heard a muffled voice. Making his way down the short, side hall to the bedroom, he crept slowly and quietly as the voice grew louder. Stopping outside the bedroom door that was left cracked he realized it was two voices. Two very familiar voices. They were fighting and the male voice said, "_We were on a break!_" The female voice began to argue back when a very confused Cameron pushed open his door, thinking to himself that he definitely did not leave his television on. Stepping inside to get to the bottom of things, he saw the TV was in fact turned on like he suspected, and, as he moved further in to get a full view of his room, he saw why. Kay Daniels sat smack in the middle of his king-sized bed with booted foot propped up on a pillow.

"Kay?" He queried as she clicked off the flat screen that hung on the opposite wall.

"Ta-da!" Kay cheered half-heartedly, not totally sure her presence was welcome. After all, their last interaction wasn't a very happy one.

Cameron just stood there and stammered for a moment, completely befuddled, "H-how did you... _why_ did you..."

"I couldn't get comfortable on the couch. I kept sticking to the leather then cursing at the leather, so I came in here." Kay explained.

Stifling a smirk, he replied, "I meant, why are you in my apartment?"

"Oh, right." She nodded. "Well, Dina came to check in on me earlier, and after she gave me a good tongue-lashing, I realized I owed you an apology. I had her drive me over, so I could do it in person."

"You didn't have to do that. "Cameron told her. " You don't owe me anything, Kay."

"Yes, I do." Kay assured, then patted the bed next to her for him to sit.

Cameron sat with his legs off the side, making sure to leave some space between them, then waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry, Cam." She apologized sincerely. "What I said earlier, I didn't mean it... any of it. I was angry at the situation, not at you, but I took it _out_ on you, and that was wrong. It's just... I'm not good at being taken care of, of being... vulnerable."

"Of course you're not." He said understanding. "You're a kick ass and take names FBI agent. It must be killing you not being able work or even move around on your own."

"It is." She agreed. "But it's also more than that. All my life, I've always been the one taking care of others. I spent my whole childhood watching over Caroline. I helped her with homework, packed her lunch, fought her bullies, tried to lead her down a healthy and safe path through the teenage years..."

Cameron smiled at the mental image of a young Kay beating kids up on the playground, but it was wiped away with her next thought.

"... and then my sister died, and after that I had to take care of my parents, and the best way I could do that was by becoming this strong, independent woman who could take care of herself, who could make the right choices and live her own life." She explained.

"That's why you didn't want Deakins to notify your parents."He noted, remembering her request from the day before. "You didn't want them to worry about losing another daughter."

"Yeah, more or less." Kay nodded.

"That's brave." Cam told her. "You are very brave, Kay Daniels... unlike me."

"What are you talking about? You're brave." She assured.

"No, I'm arrogant and cocky," Cameron amended. "or at least I pretend to be."

"Oh, so it's all an act, is it?" Kay asked teasingly with smirk and quirk of her brow.

"Well, maybe not all of it." He admitted. "But most of it. The truth is... I'm scared."

Her smile fell as she asked, "Of what?"

"Everything. I'm scared of the field, of facing off with criminals, of putting my team in danger," Cameron listed then added, "but, most of all, I'm scared I may never find Mystery Woman and get Johnny out of prison, at least not before I screw up this partnership."

On instinct, Kay placed her hand atop Cameron's and squeezed, "Cam..." but before she could respond, he went on, "I thought I could just fake it til I make it, like I used to do in the beginning with my magic shows. I thought I could act confident and things would just work out, but instead I angered a felon and got you caught in the crossfire. You're hurt, Kay, because of _me_. Because of my fear you could have--

"_Stop_. Cameron, look at me." She commanded, squeezing his hand once more. Once he met her eyes again and was really looking at her, Kay continued. "There is only one person responsible for this gunshot wound... the gunman who shot me. Not _you_. You know what _you_ are responsible for? Catching the bastard... thanks to another one of your great, harebrained deceptions."

"Yeah, but if I wouldn't have goaded him, he wouldn't have been aiming for me." Cameron argued. "You wouldn't have had to push me out of the way."

"Cameron, that guy was wanted for four different murders." She reminded. "He was looking at multiple life sentences. He wasn't going down without a fight. If it wasn't you or me, it would have been someone else."

"Maybe." He relented, staring down at his gray, striped down comforter.

"What's important is that everyone is okay." Kay told him, then held his hand to her heart and added, "_I'm_ okay."

Looking back to her, his steel blue gaze met her warm brown one, and he squeezed back as he let out a breath and then repeated in husky whisper, "You're okay."

As they shared a smile, Kay slowly brought his hand back down to the bed, but kept it intertwined with her own. After a moment, she queried, "So, are we good now?"

"Yes, were good." Cameron nodded. "Except for the fact that you're never going to let me work with you again in the field. Not that I blame you. I mean, how can you trust someone who just confessed to being scared all the time?"

"Cameron, being scared doesn't make you a bad partner." Kay said, growing completely serious. "It makes you a _better_ one."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, he questioned, "How?"

"Well," She began to explain. "When you're scared, you take things more cautiously, more seriously. You make your thoughts and actions count. It's when your truly arrogant and cocky that you start getting reckless and make mistakes."

"I guess that does make sense." Cameron accepted.

"And you know what else?" Kay asked rhetorically. "As brave as I may appear to be, I'm scared too... and I've had training for this job."

"Really?" Cam asked surprised.

"Really." She repeated firmly. "Fear can be a good thing though... as long as you don't let it consume you."

"So, how do you handle it then? How do you overcome your fear?" Cameron wondered aloud.

"First, I remind myself that the city needs me." Kay answered honestly. "Then, I remind myself that I have a great partner who always has my back."

"You _do_ have a pretty amazing partner." He teased, attempting to compliment himself.

"Yeah, Mike's the best." She retorted cheekily.

"Kay, you wound me..." Cameron said dramatically, using his free hand to clutch his chest. "Don't get me wrong, Mike's a good agent, but you can't honestly believe he is better than the amazing Cameron Black!" He finished with a small flourish.

"It _is_ a close one." Kay conceded, glad to see Cam was getting back to his regular self. "You know," She went on to add, "if you ordered some pizza, you may just edge out the competition."

Picking up their intertwined hands, he placed his other one on top to sandwich her palm between his and said, "One chicken and pineapple on white sauce coming right up."

As he released her hand and rose to his feet, Kay's smiling face was replaced with shock as she queried, "How did you know my favorite pizza?" She didn't remember telling him, and whenever they ate pizza in the past, she'd always let him pick. It was really quite perplexing.

Walking backwards toward the door, Cameron grinned and held is arms out to the sides in an exaggerated 'look at me' gesture and answered , "I'm amazing, remember?"

She smirked and shook her head amusedly at him as he winked and flew out the door. A few minutes later, Cameron came back in as she was watching the next episode of _FRIENDS_. He began rummaging through his dresser drawers.

"What are you doing?" Kay asked.

"Looking for pajamas. I usually sleep in my boxers, but uh... with you here, I'll dress more respectable." He promised.

"I'm not staying the night." She told him.

"Yes, you are. You are going to stay right here where I can take care of you." Cameron tossed back.

"_Cameron_..." She called out in a warning tone.

Digging through drawer number three, he didn't miss a beat as he replied, "It's getting late, and we haven't even eaten yet. Besides, if I take you home, I'm just going to end up staying over to make sure you're okay, so you might as well just stay here."

Kay thought for a long moment. He did make some good points. Plus, she was already pretty comfy. So, reluctantly she gave in and said, "Fine."

Cam smiled at his victory, which grew wider when he got to the bottom drawer of his dresser and found his blue flannel pajama pants and white tee. "Aha! I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a minute."

Kay nodded and watched him pad across the bedroom to the master bathroom. She noticed he forgot to shut the door all the way. Kay figured he was unconcerned because from her vantage point he couldn't be seen. However, his reflection in the bathroom mirror could be. She tried to make herself look away, but couldn't. Instead her eyes stayed glued to Cameron's reflection as he stripped off his charcoal suit jacket and his navy pullover. Next was his light blue button down. Her heart beat quickened more and more as he undid each button. Kay found herself licking her lips when he removed it completely to reveal a slightly tan and nicely toned torso. She was imagining what it would feel like to trace the lines of his pectoral muscles all the way down to his abdominal muscles when he turned and disappeared. Kay sighed, feeling disappointed then mentally slapped herself. _Get it together, Kay! It's _Cameron_ for heaven's sake!_

"Did you hear me?" Cameron said, emerging from the bathroom clad in cotton pajamas. His day clothes were balled up in his hands. Moving to dump them in the hamper in the corner, he told her again, "I said I have a spare toothbrush for you in the bathroom, oh and I texted Dina. She's going to stop over your apartment tomorrow morning and bring over some fresh clothes for you."

"Oh, great, thanks." She smiled warmly, feeling her cheeks begin to flush. Between his sweet gestures and being caught in the middle of having inappropriate thoughts, it was hard not to blush.

As they settled in bed together for a Netflix binge, the rest of the night went smoothly and embarrassment free as they chatted, ate delicious pizza, and watched _FRIENDS_ reruns until the wee hours of the morning. Cameron fell asleep first all the way on the other side of the bed with his hands crossed behind his head. He offered to take the couch, but since they were both adults and the bed was huge, she told him to stay. She was glad she did. His company was comforting even as he snored a soft tune into the dark and otherwise quiet room.

Kay's eyes were drifting closed, but every time she would get close to falling asleep, a chill would rouse her. They had forgotten to get under the covers, so she was a bit chilly. Unable to fix the covers by herself, she looked over to Cameron and thought about waking him and asking for help, but then decided against it. He had done so much for her already, he deserved his rest. Instead, she carefully scooted across the gap between them and snuggled into Cameron, leaning her head on his chest and embracing his warmth. He stirred only slightly in his sleep, just enough to wrap his arm around her out of instinct... and perhaps something more. Perfectly warm and content, Kay sighed and finally dozed off, thinking that maybe being taken care of isn't so bad after all, especially if Cameron is the one taking care of her.


End file.
